Phoenix
by Mystic Bluefrost
Summary: A forgotten prophecy, where darkness will arise for power. However, someone destined for greatness will gain power far beyond anyone could imagine. An golden egg will hatch and bring peace upon the universe with the destined one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Prologue

Sixty million years ago, a sacred planet that is surrounded by an estimate of twenty moons and billions of stars. It was nightfall. A figure ounce handsome, until an old witch stole one of his Potara Earrings he was wearing. She put it on her ear, and it caused them to fuse together permanently. Because of her self-centered and covetousness, she paid the consequences.

He had a purple color wrinkled face with messy white Mohawk hair and mustache. He was wearing a dark blue turban with light blue sleeves underneath it and light blue pants tucked in his shiny red boots. An orange sash wrapped around his waist short on the front and long on the back.

He was sitting under a forty foot tall tree by the lake; looking uninterested to watch over a bowling ball size crystal ball. He was looking uninterested over some random images over the universe. There is nothing fun ever happens here. There are no major battles from the living or the Otherworld. Nobody is creating chaos over the universe to take over for him to deter.

Out of nowhere, his crystal ball was shaking violently and some unknown source of great power. Never has he experienced that power before in his life it was stronger than he was. The power was growing stronger by the second. While it was shaking, static of electricity was swarming around it because of the power it was containing. He wished he should not have said those words earlier.

He jumped up and stepped back to keep a safe distance from the ball. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times to make sure it was real or not. Sometimes the eyes can be deceiving. However, the power he is feeling right now was real. He cannot believe this is happening. In all of his life, this has never happened before. He did create the crystal ball after all he is the Supreme Kai. It should not have…have malfunctioned like this.

The ball stopped shaking, and the static stopped too. Something was wrong with the crystal ball. The power was still there and something was inside the ball. It was some sort of black and purple fog mixed together.

He was in shock. He tried to make sense of it all. This should not have happen. He should know everything as to what is going around the universe. He is after all a Kai. This should have been explained. Maybe it was a malfunction; it should explain all of this. He should make a new and better crystal ball and make sure this does not happen again. However, he got this strange feeling that is not a malfunction, but something bad is coming.

The black and purple fog that was swarming around the ball started to fade. Inside the crystal ball, a the black and purple fog was forming a figure. The first thing he could see was one pair of yellow with dark red reptilian pupils. It looked menacing enough to make someone run and hide from it. It had a purple reptilian head and body that was around ten feet tall. It was standing on its behind legs wearing a dark red baggy pants with a gold sash wrapped around its waist. Its tail was around five feet long. He could see its razor sharp teeth coming out of its closed mouth. It also has long sharp black claws on its hands and feet. It had three fingers on each hand. The size of its feet was around thirteen to fifthteen inches long; it had three toes on the front and one on the back its feet.

The Supreme Kai was feeling nauseated by watching the image that was inside the craystal ball. He could feel pure evil that was coming from the creature. It was kind of horrifying that a creature possess so much evil. In his day, there were all sorts of evil he had encountered but not like this. It was mind-boggling. He was afraid the whole universe was coming to an end by this creature. He was hoping this was some sort of nightmare and want to wake up from it. This enemy needs to be taken down by somone that has more power than the creature does. He would prefer someone that is good not evil to take it down.

The image of the figure and the power level vanished. The crystal ball turned back to normal like it was never there in the first place. He stood there shocked frozen in fear. After a couple taking shallow breaths, he took one big one, and he tried to gain some composer and think straight to the situation at hand. Is this creature coming to create chaos in the universe and destroy every living being that came across it or some joke from the other Kais?

He approached the ball cautiously to make sure it would happen again. He sat down and put his arms up towards the ball and focus his energy to try to find this creature and its location so he would contact the other Kais about it. He put a lot of energy into it and nothing. He could not pinpoint the source of its energy; like it was never there in the first place. He could think of nothing to give some sort of clue to where that creature was and find its weakness. He could not forget something with that source of power stronger than his could slip away.

After five hours of concentration, he finally gave up. It was pointless in continuing something he could not reach. He stood up and streched out the cranks of his muscles after sitting there for so long. He put both his arms behind his back and walked towards the fresh crystal lake. The lake was reflecting the stars and the full moons from the sky. He looked down to see a image of himself looking ancient and fragile. He could see his worn out face from staying up most of the night. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. In two hours or so, it would be dawn.

He started thinking about that creature. Where did it come from and why did it show in the crystal ball of his? So many questions that need to be answered in so little time. He could not sense that energy that was in the universe. Maybe it was some sort of illusion and this was all in his head. He has been staying up all night. The crystal might have been broken and needs to be repaired or create a new one to replace it.

He was getting tired and wanted to go to sleep. It was getting very late or early depending on the person. He wanted to clear his mind for tomorrow I mean today. He looked up to the night sky thinking about today or yesturday's event.

He stood there about a minute or two looking over the beautiful night sky. He rubbed his eyes because he was so tired from staying up all night and putting so much of his energy into the crystal ball. He cannot keep his eyes open any longer. He walked away from the lake towards his sleeping spot by the tree where he was a while ago. He layed down to sleep and closed his eyes. He dreamed of things that was nothing remotely close to what happened earlier.

While the Supreme Kai was sleeping and snoring without his knowledge, the crystal ball started to act up again. It glowed a ruby red color and little bit of gold. The Kai woked up startled. Not this again. Why was it always him? A few years ago, a old witch fused with him by the Potara Earring. A few hours ago, a creature appeared in his crystal ball and now this. I do hope something good would happen this time. He was getting too old for this type of stuff.

The crystal ball was growing brighter like the sun. The energy was also becoming stronger by the second. This energy was nothing like the energy he witnessed earlier. It was pure hearted energy not many people have them. It is pretty rare to come across a person these days. This energy seems to be much more powerful than one that reptile creature he seen earlier.

The glow was starting to dull but still had that glow in it. It showed a red phoenix around two feet long without including the tail. With the tail, it was three feet long. It was on fire. The Kai looked at the phoenix in awe. Some people say fire was destruction, and others say beauty. It showed a lot of beauty. The bird had beautiful midnight blue eyes. When he was in a daze, the crystal ball was shaking violently and static coming out of it. The crystal ball started to crack little by little till it covered the whole ball. The ball shattered into dust. The energy was gone. The Kai was shocked; he could not comprehend all of this. His crystal ball was nearly indestructible in his book. Well, he needed a new one anyway. It was only a decade and a half years old after all.

He was going insane. He combed through his messy hair frustrated. Maybe this was some sort of sign. Maybe it is from the future or past because he could not sense anything to give their power signatures location. He let out a sigh of frustration and gave up on the conquest of solving this. He was going back to sleep and forget all about this. He went back to sleep and try not to think about what just happen a few minutes ago.

Since that night no other abnormal occurrences ever happened again in his life time before he was trapped in the Z sword, he never told anyone about it.

This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you will like it and review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is story going to start in the Buu Saga. I changed the whole outcome of the battle, and I hope you will like it.

Thank you **pointer39**, **animegirl2214**, and **Thunderrules** for reviewing and other viewers for reading my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1

Present day

Elder Kai POV

On the Sacred World of the Kais, Elder Kai was trying to unlock Gohan's full potential; he was really amazed as to how much power this boy possesses. He was quite young for his age to have abundant power inside him. He will succeed in his fight with Buu if this is going up.

He was just a mortal for goodness sake. The boy was the only one to break the Z sword not a Kai that is just pathetic. Back in his day, Kais weren't slackers or shoe shiners. We weren't frightened in getting our shoes dirty. Those two buffoons couldn't get the sword out or any other Kai and to try to free him from confinement. He was kept in there for millions of years. No respect at all.

Now he was just complaining. He can still look forward to a kiss from an Earth woman the older mortal promised him about. He could only hope she was a really good kisser. What kind of flavor of lipstick she would be wearing when they kiss? He shook his head to clear his mind. A little bit side tracked there for a second, he needs to stay focus.

While he was trying to unlock more of Gohan's dormant power, he was blocked by a break wall of some kind. He tried harder to get more access to the boy's dormant power. It seems there is some sort of force field; he couldn't penetrate from. How is this possible? Why can't he hack it? There is still more undeveloped energy coming from Gohan. He could sense it. The Kai couldn't figure out the problem was. It hadn't failed him before when he tried to unlock the others in the past. Why is he so special? He was an enigma for that matter. Even so, Gohan was still strong enough to vanquish Majin Buu with the power he has right now.

Elder Kai was ten minutes over his twenty hour mark, and there is nothing more he can do for him.

"Gohan you are ready to go now," I said evenly. Dissatisfied of himself that he couldn't completely get Gohan's full potential.

"Are you sure about it?" Gohan looking at him was having doubts his ability. Well, he was half right. He was not going to tell him that he didn't fully unlock his abilities.

"Are you taking me for an imbecile? Do you doubt me? Get out of here and save the universe or something where you are most suitable." Elder Kai was pointing his finger at him as he was starting to get annoyed with the boy.

"Okay, if you say so." Gohan stood up from where he was sitting. He was looking a little bit more confident about his ability.

The Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Goku walked towards them. "I know. I found the right person to eliminate Majin Buu." The Supreme Kai was enthusiastically talking to Kibito.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." Kibito smiled and answered back.

Goku went up to Gohan. "Gohan, you are ready for this. I can feel your energy level increase, and I know you can defeat Buu with that type of power when you release it to the next level back on Earth." Goku smiled at him.

"Thanks dad, I will make you proud, and I hope I can see you again someday." Gohan smiled back and gave him a hug to show him his appreciation.

"Yeah, maybe someday we meet again when the time comes. Now it is your time to shine." Goku hugged him back.

How sweet a father and son moment, but this is taking too long. Elder Kai thought. "Hurry up, you need to leave now."

"Just one more question Elder Kai. How do I become the ultimate warrior?" Gohan questioned him looking over his father's shoulder.

"Well, you know how to become a super saiyan don't you? You just need to believe in yourself when you get back to Earth but not here." Elder Kai answered him trying to stand up and get dust off of his clothes. He was getting too old for this type of stuff. He thought.

Goku let go of Gohan and stepped back a couple of feet. "Go get him Gohan and make me proud."

Gohan turns to Kibito and runs up to him. Gohan turns around and put his left arm up and waved goodbye. Kibito used his ki to teleport himself and back towards Earth.

"Well, let us go and watch the fight then." Elder Kai said. He started walking towards the crystal ball to get a better view. The Supreme Kai and Goku followed behind him soon after he said that. We all sat around the crystal ball.

Thy crystal ball showed us an image of Buu. He was trying to fight off an opponent a child no doubt with very long blonde hair. How can someone fight with long hair? The child was wearing only a yellow and black vest and white baggy pants with a light blue sash around it. A Namek, he was wearing a purple gi, and was far in the distance trying support the boy.

Buu punched the child in the face really hard because of it the child was flying through the air. It seems that Buu had a little bit more of advantage in this fight. The child was about to make a remark about something until the child split up into two people. One had purple hair and green gi and the other one looked like a miniature size Goku had an orange gi with dark blue long sleeves. They looked at each other horrified knowing the outcome wasn't going to end well.

It seems those two know how to do the fusion dance at a young age. Elder Kai was impressed. However, this was bad. Gohan needs to come quick before Buu eliminates them.

"Oh no, Goten and Trunks ran out of time with the fusion. They and Piccolo are in trouble. Gohan needs to be there quick before else." Goku was looking distraught over his son and friends.

Elder Kai was thinking about the outcome; Gohan's battle will be. So many things can go astray. He wished he had more time to unlock more of Gohan's full potential. To figure out, what was wrong and fix it. Well, he was too late now. Maybe after the whole fiasco was over, he would have more time to figure out more of the boy's dormant power.

* * *

Gohan POV

Gohan and Kibito teleported back on Earth. They were on inhabited rocky mountain area. After they had landed, Gohan's heart sank. He couldn't sense anyone on this planet except a few survivors and Buu. He tried to sense his friends and family where the lookout was, nothing. This can't be happening? This must have been Majin Buu's doing obliviously. It made his blood boil. He wanted to fight him more than ever.

"Gohan, it is time for me to leave now." Kibito turned to him looking concerned. He was probably sensing the same thing too.

"Wait Kibito, I have a favor to ask. These kai clothes are cool and all, but I want fight with my father's clothes. Could you give me gear just like his?" Gohan suggested.

"No problem at all," Kibito answered.

Kibito put his both his hands up. Gohan's body started to glow white except for his head. It only lasted for a few seconds. Gohan's outfit changed to an orange gi with a dark blue short sleeves undershirt. A dark blue sash band, wrapped tight around his waist and a pair of wristbands and boots.

"Thanks Kibito," Gohan smiled and thanked him.

"I shall be leaving right now. We will be praying for your victory." Kibito smiled also giving him more motivation to beat Buu.

"Goodbye and I will do my best and make you guys proud," giving him a peace sign.

Kibito used his ki to teleport back to the Sacred World of the Kais to watch the battle from a far distance.

So, this is it. Gohan sighed. This is a, yet another battle of a life or death situation he has to face in his life. This battle will be the fate for the universe. If he loses, the whole universe will be destroyed by Majin Buu. What if he wasn't good enough? What if. No. He needs to concentrate what is at hand and stop thinking about those thoughts. He's been thinking about those types of thoughts since he was a child. Well, no more, this time he will make a difference and stop doubting his abilities, and show everyone what he is capable of.

Gohan closed his eyes and try to sense Majin Buu's ki signature. After a couple of seconds, he found his exact coordinates. He sensed three others nearby. His heart sank again. Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks are there with Buu and are in danger. Their power levels are too low. They can't beat him.

Even so, Goten and Trunks are too young to fight in a life and death situation; like he was back when he was a child all those years ago. They should've had a life of peace not like this. They don't need to suffer both physically and mentally when it came to fighting these types of creatures such as Majin Buu.

Gohan takes off as fast as he could towards where he sensed them. He needs to get there fast before Buu kills them.

* * *

Piccolo POV

Gotenks defused into Goten and Trunks. "This is bad Trunks." Goten told Trunks.

"Yeah, just you and me are going to fight a big one Goten." Trunks answered back looking nervous.

Darn it. Piccolo thought. Trunks and Goten ran out of time with their fusion. They blew it. They had the chance to eliminate Buu. Now Buu has the advantage against them. They do not have much time left. Those two have to wait another hour to do the fusion again.

"Ha ha," Majin Buu laughed. "Buu will kill you all." He walked towards them and opened his mouth wide and use one of his ki blasts to aim at them.

This is it. We failed the whole world and the whole universe. Piccolo panicked as Buu released a huge pink ki blast at Goten and Trunks.

* * *

Is this the end for Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks? Will Gohan make it and time to save them?

Please review, and let me know what you think about this chapter.


End file.
